


Lucky Three

by luwoo_woocas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Luwoo, M/M, literally just focused on lucky three, no actually it is super duper nvm, not like super duper fluff, we have to fill the luwoo tag with content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luwoo_woocas/pseuds/luwoo_woocas
Summary: Kun and Lucas are close friends and roommates in the NCT dorm. Though, when Kun starts noticing someone else consistently appearing in their room, he might just have to sacrifice his status as Lucas’ roommate.





	Lucky Three

**Author's Note:**

> Hey and thank you for clicking to read this story! It is a very short one-shot, and I hope you enjoy!

Week 1

  
“Let’s watch _The Conjuring 2_ tonight, since you loved the first one,” Kun teased Lucas as they took a break after nonstop practicing for the group’s next comeback. Lucas glared at him with fear in his eyes and shook his head.

  
“Hell no, I can’t watch that ugly ass demon. Count me out!” Lucas replied. He then looked at the large mirror to see if his movements were snappy enough to make the cut. He sighs in frustration as he couldn’t get the choreography at the chorus part exactly how the choreographer did it. It is indeed a painstaking process, but he knows he will accomplish it.

  
Through the mirror, he saw the members rowdily arriving one by one together with their practice bags on their shoulder. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the tall brunette man, slightly smaller than him, entered gracefully and placed his bag at the corner of the room. The man looked around as tries to find someone and smiled sweetly at the person he was looking for. Lucas ears turned into pink when he saw the man walking towards to him.

  
“Can’t believe you started without me,” the Korean man teased as he punched his shoulders playfully. Lucas smiled and rubbed his nape as he looked at the man gently. Kun swore he saw Lucas’ eyes sparkled so much that it shoots stars or maybe that was a bit exaggerating.

  
“Kun wanted to start early so we can really perfect our parts in the routine,” Lucas explained, pointing towards Kun for a second, “How do you feel about the choreography?”

  
“I am still not satisfied with my movements, but I am getting the hang of it. Maybe tomorrow I can join you guys early too!” Jungwoo replied excitedly at the thought of training early with Kun and Lucas again. The three have been together for a long time, and everyone knew how close they were, especially when the company decided to debut them together. Jungwoo felt very comfortable talking with them regardless if the two were from a different nationality.

  
Five hours have passed since they began training, and Lucas felt the heavy weight of tiredness pulling him down to the point that he just wants to lay in bed and not move at all. He was relieved when Taeyong told them the choreographer was pleased with their progress for today. He may not be a fan of the movie that they will be watching later but he is happy enough that the practice ended early, today.

  
Kun motioned Lucas to go first and set up the TV for the film watching, since Sicheng is still talking about their plans once they were arrived Japan for an event, and they were still deciding whether they should sneak out and go to one of those huge anime shops or maybe try some Japanese foods that were featured in the mangas. Sicheng couldn’t stop geek-ing out about all the manga he wanted to read, but he couldn’t find anywhere.

As he walks toward to his room at the end of the hallway, he can’t help to feel thrilled that he can finally relax and look forward in watching the horror film he’s gushing about for days. It was one of the most peculiar facts about Kun. People thought he will be one of those that will be easily frightened, but he enjoys watching scary movies. Getting scared or seeing creepy imagery was something that really fascinated him.

  
As he used his key to enter the door and dropping his bag on the floor. He saw Lucas in his bean bag chair sitting in front of the TV, like he usually does whenever they watch a movie. Though, something about the scenery was not the same, when Kun noticed that there was someone else sitting on Lucas’ bed.  
“Jungwoo, I didn’t know you were joining us,” Kun said, as he went to his side of the room. Ever since the new roommate arrangements were changed when they debuted with NCT, Kun knew Lucas was sad that he couldn’t spend more time with Jungwoo. Though now, with Jungwoo currently in the room, it seemed like the old times when the three would spend each second of the day together.

  
Jungwoo offered some popcorn that he brought from his room that he shared with Jeno. Kun is aware that Jeno secretly placed a microwave in his room, since he was too lazy to get up late at night and warm some milk. That kid really enjoyed his milk, so he made sure he had a mini fridge and a microwave for when he needed one. Jungwoo told Kun that he used Jeno’s microwave to make some popcorn when he sees movies.  
The movie began, and Kun went to turn off the lights, since he knew it would set the mood for the room. Lucas kept seeming smaller as he crouched his legs together so that his eyes may not see the screen. Kun looked at him and shook his head lightly. He couldn’t believe someone so tall can be so scared, but nonetheless he knew Lucas has always been the scared type.

  
As the movie began its third act, Kun finally looked away at the TV for a second. He opened his mouth slightly when he saw that Jungwoo moved from Lucas’ bed, to sharing the same bean bag as Lucas. Sure, Kun heard a noise, but he thought it was Jungwoo grabbing another bag of popcorn from the coffee table. He didn’t realize that Jungwoo was going too close to Lucas. He knew they were close friends, so he figured they were both scared and decided to comfort one another.  
The movie ended and Kun looked at his two friends, waiting for some commentary on the film. Instead, he saw his two friends sleeping, hugging one another. Okay, maybe they are _more_ than just close friends.

  
Week 2

  
Kun plopped down on his bed after a long day of training. He was proud of himself for perfecting his part of the choreography, and Taeyong even told him that he was impressed with the progress. As soon as his head felt the comfort of his pillow, his eyes dropped of tiredness, as slumber starts creeping to him.

  
Kun believed he spent the last thirty minutes sleeping, but slightly open his eyes when a loud noise invaded his room. He figured it was Lucas, who stayed practicing a bit longer with Jungwoo. Kun wondered why the two of them decided to stay a bit longer, since everyone was satisfied with the choreography, but Kun didn’t think about it further.  
Kun heard Lucas’ footsteps enter the room, but then he heard someone else enter with him. Kun was facing the wall next to his bed, his back facing Lucas so he wasn’t sure who else entered with him. Kun frowned, puzzled with the situation. Kun was sure it was late at night, so he wondered why Lucas would bring a friend with him this late at night.

  
“Don’t you think we would be bothering Kun?” a familiar voice asked, concerned that they were making a lot of noise. _Is that Jungwoo?_

  
What is Jungwoo doing here? Kun doesn’t even know why he was asking himself that question, since Jungwoo has recently been at their room in the night several times. _Though he does it to see movies, and I am pretty sure we didn’t plan movie night today._

  
“Don’t worry, he is sleeping,” Lucas said, hopping to his bed. Kun heard Jungwoo jump onto the bed as well, which baffled Kun. Well, Kun believed he shouldn’t be so surprised after the incident three days ago when he entered the room and saw Lucas and Jungwoo laying down in the same bed laughing over some YouTube videos.

  
Kun suddenly heard some giggling from the two men on the other side of the room. They were probably seeing something in Lucas’ phone, but Kun has never seen his roommate this happy before. Well, sure, Kun knew that Lucas was a mood maker for any occasion, but he finally heard a genuine laugh from Lucas that he had never heard before. The room got quiet for a moment, and Kun realized the mood got serious between his two friends.

  
“Lucas, do you think the others would accept us?” Jungwoo asked, and the room was again filled with tense silence. Kun heard Lucas shift in his bed, and he wondered what Jungwoo was talking about.

  
“Let’s not talk about this, okay? We’ll let them know soon. I promise,” Lucas replied, and Kun swore he heard Lucas’ lips peck…something. Kun was not sure, but he was pretty sure Lucas just gave Jungwoo a quick kiss.

  
Throughout the night, Kun heard shuffling from Lucas’ bed, until he finally realized that the room was silent, only from the faint snoring of Lucas. Kun carefully turned around to look at Lucas’ bed, and was shocked to see Jungwoo and Lucas hugging each other, sound asleep. He smiled tenderly, and finally understood what was going on between his two friends.

  
Week 3

  
It has been a whole week ever since the cuddling event in Kun’s room that involved his two close friends; Lucas and Jungwoo. Ever since that day, Jungwoo has not stopped visiting them, under the excuse that he enjoyed watching movies with Kun and Lucas. Kun always saw them cuddling in the end, although they will move away when they suspect Kun was watching them. Kun just chuckled looking at the two members trying to hide their closeness.

  
Kun and Lucas were in their room, each sitting on their beds as they looked through their laptops. For days, well technically a week, Kun has been wanting to ask Lucas what the deal with Jungwoo has been. Though, he knew it was best not to pressure his friend into saying anything, since it might be too much for the Chinese man.

  
“Where is Jungwoo? We should invite him to eat pizza here,” Kun suggested, as he looked up to Lucas. He saw his friend’s eyes shine as he mentioned Jungwoo’s name. Lucas looked at Kun and smiled brightly at him.

  
“Yeah, I think that is a great idea,” Lucas said, immediately grabbing his phone and messaging Jungwoo. Kun laughed at how quick Lucas was to invite Jungwoo over, and deep down he thought their relationship was sweet.

  
The night finally came, and there was a soft knock heard in the door. Kun went to open it and smiled as he welcomed Jungwoo to their pad, and he noticed his Korean friend walked excitedly towards Lucas and hug him tightly. _They are so cute, but damn they are obvious_ , Kun thought.

  
The pizza finally arrived, and the _lucky three_ started devouring the two boxes of delicious pizza. It has been almost two weeks where they couldn’t eat any junk food, and smelling the pizza made all three of their mouths water in hunger. Lucas was eating so quickly; a bit of sauce was left on the side of his lips. Kun saw Jungwoo grabbing a napkin and tenderly wipe it off, as Lucas looked at him lovingly. It was such a sweet moment, that Kun felt the urge to look away for a bit.

  
The three decided to binge watch a tv series, but Kun soon realized he was the only one watching the show. Jungwoo was slowly falling asleep as Lucas softly scratched his hair and looked at him. Again, Kun felt he was invading an intimate moment, and decided to look away and give them their space. Throughout the night, it seemed that Jungwoo and Lucas forgot that Kun was there and were not ashamed of cuddling and giggling at each other as they whispered together.

  
Kun knew something deep was actually going on.

  
Week 4

  
Exactly one whole month has passed since Kun first started noticing Jungwoo spending more time in Lucas’ room. What Kun thought was a simple friendship rekindling, grew into something more complex that he knew he couldn’t comprehend. Lucas and Jungwoo have basically invented their own language by just staring at each other, and Kun could never understand that language. After the third week, Jungwoo came into their room daily, and every night he would spend it late talking to Lucas or seeing videos together. Kun knew that Jungwoo didn’t want to bother Jeno a lot and thought that Kun would be more accepting of them spending time together. Jungwoo knew that Kun wouldn’t judge them being so…close with each other.

  
Kun laid in his bed, looking at the ceiling. He thought about the situation Lucas and Jungwoo were in, and the fear of them expressing themselves in front of everyone else. He knew he was probably the only one who knew how close they were, since Lucas trusted him as a reliable friend. Even though Lucas never told him what was really going on, Lucas would stare at him as if he was looking for acceptance, and Kun would always make sure to nod. It was a tough and fearful situation, but Kun understood that they couldn’t be separated forever. That is why he decided to do something about it.

  
When Lucas entered the room and put down his bag on the chair by his desk. Kun closed his laptop and stood up to face him. Lucas looked at him confusedly at first and widened his eyes to let Kun know he was listening.

  
“Lucas, I am thinking of changing rooms. Instead of being your roommate, I would go ahead and become Jeno’s,” Kun said suddenly, catching Lucas by surprise.

  
“Why?” Lucas asked, still puzzled.

  
“I know how close you and Jungwoo are,” Kun began, which made Lucas gulp nervously, “and I completely support it. Which is why I wanted you two to be together in one room. Don’t worry, I understand everything. Your secret is safe with me, until you are ready to share it.”

  
Lucas looked at Kun for a long moment, and then released a deep sigh of relief. He grabbed Kun and hugged him tightly for a long moment, and Kun smiled throughout the hug.

  
Yes, Lucas was his best friend and he loved being roommates with him. They shared so many great memories, especially those involving movie nights. Though, sometimes you must sacrifice those moments for the happiness of your friend. So that he could be with the person he loves, without the outside fear of judgement. One thing Kun knew for sure, was that if Lucas was happy with Jungwoo, then he would support it until the end of time.

  
No longer roommates; but _always_ close friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! I hope to do more luwoo centered one-shots, so tell me if you would like to see more as well! :)


End file.
